


Sweet Saturday

by johnyongism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Markhyuck as their kids, Married Couple, Married Sex, They’re Just IN LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongism/pseuds/johnyongism
Summary: It’s a Saturday, the kids were finally asleep and Taeyong got something prepared for Johnny.





	Sweet Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is purely self-indulgent because I just want to write something about Taeyong in lingerie + Johnyong being in love. This is unbetad and I didn’t proofread basically because I’m too scared to read this again. This is the first time I’m writing something like this, I hope I didn’t do so bad. Please leave feedbacks if you want!! I’ll try to improve in the future. Enjoy! ♡

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Taeyong said from their bedroom, head peeking out to look at the living room where Johnny was sitting on the sofa, not so much watching the show on TV. He carefully positioned himself so only his face could be seen and he looked at Johnny with the biggest knowing smile plastered on his face. Johnny tilted his head in confusion after hearing his husband’s words. 

It was a Saturday night, and Johnny had just successfully put their twins Minhyung and Donghyuck to sleep, feeling quite exhausted and a little disoriented. Their kids were a handful, especially on Saturdays because that’s the only day Taeyong would let them have more sweets. To be honest, Johnny knew Taeyong had always enjoyed it as much as the kids did. Because Saturdays meant he could bake more of his favorite pastries. At first Taeyong had always complained about how being a parent was hard because they should set an example for the kids, and that meant no afternoon cakes or candies or whatever Taeyong’s sweet tooth was begging him to eat, but they had to do it. Saturday was The Sweets Day, the best day of the week for both Taeyong and the twins. On the other hand, Saturday wasn’t exactly Johnny’s favorite day. He would always be so overwhelmed since he’s the one that had to deal with two hyperactive 4 years olds running and jumping around, begging him to give them piggyback rides and one of them would end up crying because Daddy had to choose one to carry first, leaving the other feeling rejected and jealous. It’s just exhausting.

So right now, Johnny who had _ just _ got the time to relax suddenly felt panic arising. Johnny’s mind ran at the speed of light, frantically trying to remember the date and whether any important event fell on that day. Cautiously, he asked, “A surprise? What’s the occasion?” Seeing the distress in his husband’s face, Taeyong chuckled softly. “Nothing. I just wanted to show you something.” Taeyong walked away from the door, leaving it open just a little so Johnny couldn’t see him from where he was sitting, but still could hear him clear enough. “Come here when you’re ready, _ Daddy _.” Taeyong’s voice was soft but Johnny still could catch the teasing tone, 9 years of experience and all.

_ Oh. Oh, so… _ ** _that. _ **Sometimes Johnny thought it’s ridiculous how after all these years, 2 kids and all, he still loved it when his husband called him Daddy. Even when his kids called him the same, the different connotation when it’s said in bed by his husband still made him feel the same way as the first time Taeyong slipped and called him Daddy early in their relationship.

Johnny didn’t really have a clear idea of what Taeyong was going to do, but he knew that tonight, they’re both going to have fun and sleep like a baby after. Johnny and Taeyong were always that freaky duo back then, their sexual life was very active and they had been highly explorative back then, trying all different kinds of sexual activities and finding out new kinks together. They could go on literally all night, a few rounds at a time when they had the time. Their friends once even asked whether they ever felt tired, and with the most stupid yet most beautiful cat-like grin Taeyong had answered with a “Not if you had a dick like his to shove inside your ass.” Johnny had laughed mirthfully, and their friends had pretend-gagged to it. Their relationship were great, the sex was even better. Those days were long gone, though with their jobs and kids taking up a lot of their time. But they still had a lot of sex when they could, they just couldn’t be as adventurous as before. Tonight, Taeyong wanted it to be different. It’s been so long since they had done anything that wasn’t so _ vanilla. _

Johnny’s certainly delighted. He’s so excited that he jumped over the back of the sofa and practically ran to their bedroom. Well, not really. His feet were just long enough to reach it with a few wide strides. He felt his heart thump in his chest and his gut stirring just from the imagination of Taeyong preparing _ something _from him on the other side of the room. Didn’t want to seem too eager, he slowly opened the door wider and walked inside. 

To say Johnny was stunned would be an understatement. It’s absolutely one of those times when Johnny really didn’t know how he got so lucky. As he walked inside, he found Taeyong laying there on their king sized bed, legs wide open just for him. He had the prettiest lace choker adorning his beautiful neck. It was white and had a sparkly pastel pink oval gemstone sitting on the hollow of his neck, and a small dangling gold pendant. He realized after a second that the pendant was shaped into the letter J. Fuck. J for Johnny. He knew that’s what it meant. His husband had always loved to have something that indicated he’s willfully taken by Johnny, as if their wedding weren’t enough. This time it’s his choker. That damned, beautiful, exquisite and probably very expensive choker. It suited Taeyong perfectly. Taeyong was also wearing a brand new lingerie that Johnny had never seen before. It’s a white baby doll with intricate laces covering his chest and loose-fitting see through garment with ruffles at the bottom as the gown. He also had a matching lace white panties, straining his semi-hard dick. It’s been so long — too long even — since the last time Taeyong had dressed up like this. Johnny felt his dick twitched in his pants.

“Daddy, do you like what you see?” Taeyong looked at Johnny with his big eyes, voice so soft with a tinge of sheer innocence. Johnny had always admired that, his false innocence that made strangers think he’s nothing but a good boy while he’s the total opposite. He’s devil incarnate and Johnny loved it. Johnny locked the door behind him and approached the bed further as his hungry eyes were hooked at the show in front of him. “Look at this. My pretty slut dressing up just for me.” Taeyong whined at the name. He’s so getting a good dicking tonight. 

“Yes, Daddy. Just for you.” Taeyong held his upper body up by his forearms and opened his legs wider. Johnny licked his lips & climbed up the bed. He positioned himself in between the younger’s opened legs so he’s now hovering over Taeyong’s lithe body, using one arm to hold himself up. “Baby, you look so beautiful.” Johnny’s voice was full of love and it made Taeyong’s heart swelled with warmth. Taeyong stole a peck and grinned. Johnny grinned back at him. Johnny ran his right hand on Taeyong’s face, fingers light while touching his cheek, down to his jaw, and finally his neck. Johnny played with the pendant between his thumb and index finger and looked at Taeyong, his eyes dark with fervent lust. “Mine.”

Johnny kissed him then. It’s not soft and slow, it’s hot and full of passion. He kissed Taeyong like he’s hungry, like a predator devouring his prey, like his life depended on it. The kiss was all tongue and teeth, and Taeyong let out a lewd moan into his mouth. “Shh. Be quiet, baby. What if the kids wake up?” Taeyong was about to protest when Johnny started to trail open-mouthed kisses down his jaw. Taeyong couldn’t help the squirming, he’s biting his lip to contain the moans trying to escape his throat. By the time Johnny’s mouth reached his clothed nipple, Taeyong had his head thrown back, back arching beautifully, giving himself fully to Johnny. Johnny’s sucking the younger’s nipple religiously, wetting his babydoll. Johnny caressed his side with one hand while he played with his other nipple with the other. Taeyong’s panting and letting out soft mewls, his little cock hard as ever inside his panties. “I have always loved this about you, how sensitive you are.” Johnny turned to the other nipple, licking and softly biting the hard nub. “It’s so easy to rile you up. Do you want to cum already? Just from me playing with your cute tits?” Taeyong who’s now covering his flushed face with the back of his right forearm subtly nodded. “Aw, look at my dirty little whore. Daddy hasn’t even touched your pathetic cock.” Taeyong let out a stifled moan. Johnny found out in the early years of their relationship that Taeyong enjoyed being degraded, and he knew it’s gonna push him off the edge. “Daddy… Please, w-wanna cum. Please, please.”

Johnny chuckled and decided that maybe he’d go easy tonight, it’s been too long after all and his sweet husband had prepared all of this for him. He cupped Taeyong’s dick with one hand and began to palm him through his panties, already soaking with precum. “Okay, come on baby, come for Daddy.” Johnny continued to palm him and a few seconds later Taeyong came with a soft moan, back arching further off the bed and thighs shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, soaking his lace panties even more. Taeyong looked so fucked out, face blushing down to his heaving chest as he’s frantically trying to catch his breath. Johnny thought the scene was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed. 

Johnny sat up on the bed and he’s about to stand up and get a hand towel to clean him up when Taeyong wrapped his weak legs around the taller’s hips firm enough he’s locking his husband in place. Even in his post-orgasmic state, Taeyong still remembered that his husband hadn’t even touched himself. Johnny chuckled and hold Taeyong’s by the thighs, thumbs rubbing soothing circles. “Baby, you’re tired. I can take care of myself. You looking pretty like this is enough to get me off for days.” Johnny wouldn’t dare to say it aloud out of fear of getting smacked but his husband was a little older now, he didn’t want to push him too much. Taeyong huffed and shook his head. “No, I can take it. Daddy, I want you. Daddy, _ please… _” Taeyong’s plea dragged into a cute whine. Johnny’s conflicted, but what was he gonna do? Say no? It’s been years and still found it hard to say no to his lover, especially when he’s begging with those big eyes like this. Seeing Johnny’s hesitation, Taeyong sat up and straddled him. He wrapped his arms around Johnny and rested his chin on top of Johnny’s shoulder. The younger started to roll his hips on Johnny’s lap. “Daddy… Ah, I need you.” He’s grinding on Johnny now, his clothed ass rubbing against Johnny’s sweatpants. The friction’s giving Johnny pleasure, but not enough to get him off. Johnny groaned deep in his chest and cupped Taeyong’s plump little butt, pulling the shorter’s hips down as he thrusted upward against him. “Fuck, baby… You’re really gonna be the death of me.”

Johnny shifted them down and put Taeyong on his back so he’s laying on the bed again, ordering him to pull his knees to his chest which was easy for Taeyong considering how flexible he was. Johnny hovered over his husband’s body to get the lube from their bedside drawer, but Taeyong stopped him. “You don’t need it.” Taeyong took one of his hand and guided it towards his panties. With his other hand, Taeyong moved the panties aside and guided two of Johnny’s fingers to his rim. It’s still wet with lube. Johnny’s jaw dropped, when? “D-daddy… I stretched myself already.” Taeyong guided Johnny’s finger inside of him and mewl as he felt the intrusion. Getting over his shock, Johnny took over the control and pulled Taeyong’s gown up to his ribs before he pulled the younger’s panties off. With better access, Johnny then fucked him with two of his fingers, scissoring them before he added the third. “Shit, baby. You should see yourself like this.” Johnny increased the pace, enjoying the lewd squelching sound coming out of his husband’s warm hole. “Ahh… Johnny… Daddy please, now!” 

Couldn’t hold himself any longer, Johnny granted his baby’s wish and took out his fingers, he pulled down his sweatpants and boxers all in one swift move. He leathered his dick with the remaining lube from his fingers and lined himself against Taeyong’s entrance. Johnny groaned low as he pushed inside slowly, steadying himself on one hand next to Taeyong’s head on the bed. Taeyong always felt so good and so tight, Johnny had been so hard he didn’t think he would last long. Without a break Taeyong tried to roll his hips up while pulling Johnny down so they’re flushed together. “Please, if you don’t fuck me right this second I think I’m gonna die.” Johnny laughed, his baby was always so impatient. “You’re so cute I think my dick’s going soft.” He lied, though. Instead, he started to rut against him. He was done playing, he fucked into Taeyong so hard he might crack the bed. Taeyong’s moaning low with each thrust, trying and failing to contain himself. 

Johnny pinned Taeyong’s hands above his head with one hand and kissed him open-mouthed. It still amused him every time, how Taeyong always tasted so sweet. Especially on a Saturday like this, with them having their sweets earlier. The sound of skin slapping against skin and their passionate kiss were so filthy and it only turned them on even more. Johnny shifted his hips and he knew he had found the younger’s prostate when Taeyong’s back arched and he’s letting out incoherent words sounding similar to “There, there!” Johnny hit his prostate dead on every time with practiced ease, sending Taeyong so close to his climax. “Baby, are you close?” Taeyong’s so far out of his mind to talk and he’s just mindlessly babbling while nodding. Johnny’s close too, and his husband’s trembling a bit from his impending orgasm. “Just a little bit, baby. Let’s do it together.”

Johnny picked up his pace, chasing his own orgasm while simultaneously abusing Taeyong’s prostate sweetly. It didn’t take long for Taeyong’s body to shake and finally spilled all over his stomach and gown with a restrained shout. Johnny followed right after, the way Taeyong clenched around him finally pushed him off the edge. Johnny fucked him through their orgasms, kissing Taeyong’s cheek sweetly. When they’re all dried, Johnny stilled his hips with his dick still inside. He positioned himself so he’s laying on top of his husband, and he just stared at Taeyong’s face admiringly. Taeyong smiled sweetly at him, tracing Johnny’s lips with his fingers and said, “That was amazing.” Taeyong stole a sweet kiss, making Johnny chuckle. “Yeah, it was. I missed this.” Taeyong hugged him then. He wrapped his legs around Johnny again, not minding the cum drying on his stomach, nor Johnny’s weight. “We should just sleep like this.” Johnny laughed mirthfully, holding his body up. “You will regret that in the morning and I’m not risking my life on it.” Taeyong pouted and sighed. “Fine. I love you, though.” Johnny’s chest was flooded with warmth and just pure unadulterated love for the younger. “I love you more. Thank you for this. You look so pretty, especially the pendant. Maybe I should buy you a necklace with my name on it.” Taeyong full on giggled and nodded. He would love that a lot, and he didn’t forget to voice that out to Johnny.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 

The kids were still asleep and they just had the best fucking in a while. They’re so happy at this moment. Saturdays were the sweetest after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [twt](http://twitter.com/subtyong) or [cc](http://curiouscat.me/johnyongist). ♡


End file.
